Voices of Interest
by Ayame2004
Summary: What if after Mulder finds the truth about Samantha the Xfiles was shut down and Scully had nothing else to do but work at Quantico. What if a little help from the deceased was enough to keep them together?


I decided to write this today at work for no reason what so ever. I know I have two other stories that I am currently working on but the idea just sparked in my mind. This is a what if story. What if the X-files closed after Mulder's quest for the truth about what happened to Samantha was finally discovered and Kersh shut down the X-files out of spite for Mulder. What if Scully was forced to move on and how would Mulder handle this? Enjoy and as always I don't own them don't sue you wont get anything! If you like it let me know and I'll continue. But only if you like it ;-)

Voices whispered into his ear. He tried his best to ignore the haunting words that drifted into his mind. They were not memories of past experiences, but voices of his loved ones that had passed on into the next life. He didn't understand at first until one voice pushed its way above the rest.

"You've wasted your life away in search for a truth you may never find. After all these years, what are you going to have to show for it? A life that will be spent alone." He was amazed that he recognized the voice as he did. It was her sister, Melissa.

"What are you saying?" He asked to an empty room.

"Don't do this to my sister Fox. If you care about her, tell her and don't make this time be for nothing." And just as it appeared the voices were gone.

He sat there for a moment contemplating the words that were 'spoken' for lack of a better word. At first he considered the fact that he had lost his mind again, that he should call her and tell her he needs to be admitted again. Then he remembered the case that brought his sister to him from beyond the grave.

His open mind was willing to consider the fact that the dead could speak to us and point us in the right direction but this was ridiculous. She has come right to the point, no hints to guess at and get wrong, just harsh and straight to the point. Sighing heavily he pulled himself from the lumpy sofa and walked into the bathroom and ran warm water into the sink. Steam quickly fogged the cool mirror and his image was lost among the mist.

After splashing the steaming water across his face he put his hands on the side of the sink and threw his head down in defeat. He wasn't surprised when the voices came flooding back into his mind.

"Fox." He jumped at the sound of the voice. It was young, too young to be anyone other than Samantha.

"Sam" He whispered. "What's going on?" He asked the ghostly voice of his deceased younger sister.

"We're here to help you." Her voice echoed through his mind more than Melissa's did.

"Help me with what? The quest is over." He said self pity consuming his body. "She's going to leave and get married and probably adopt a child that she could never have because of my quest." His voice began to break at the thought of the sorrow that he had caused her.

"Why do you think she is still with you Fox, after all the pain you think you have put her through?" He was in awe at the sound of her voice. She sounded mature and wise beyond her spiritual image of a 12 year old girl.

"How do you know this Sam?"

"We've always been with you. From the beginning till the end." And with that she was gone. He sat down on the bathroom floor and cried out to no one.

"Sam, please don't leave." He pled. His cried were useless, no one came back. He sat quietly in the bathroom thinking over the events of the last month. The discovery of Samantha's death, his mother's suicide, the closing of the X-files, Scully's transfer, and his ultimate depressing that has taken him hostage. It was all becoming to much to bear.

He remembered when she has told him they were splitting them up before and they had managed to find a small corner of the truth which convinced them to leave her with him. He never wanted to feel that pain again and now here he was again reliving the conversation they had just two weeks ago.

"They've closed the X-files for good this time and they are transferring me to the Cincinnati office." She watched his expression drop and his head fall into his hands. The truth was he knew this was coming. "I've already resigned, Mulder. I'm not going to do this anymore. I know I have told you this before but it just doesn't hold the same meaning that it once did. If I can't work in the FBI with you on cases that would make even the biggest believer cringe, then I just don't want to do it." She smiled through her tears.

"Scully," was all he managed to whisper. He felt like he was standing in the middle of a room that was his life as a demolition ball crashed through it and tore down its precious walls.

"I'm sorry, Mulder." She walked over and kissed his for head and walked out of his office. He hadn't seen her since that day. According to their boss she had already found another place to live closer to Quantico. She was going to go back to teaching. He smiled at the thought of her standing before a class of fresh out of college trainee's trying to teach them all she knew about Forensic Science.

Now here he was, alone and slowly going mad. He began to think of any excuse what so ever to call her, to hear her voice one more time. Finally, he came up with a reason to call her. She was his best friend and they hadn't spoken in two weeks. That was as good an excuse then anything. He picked up the phone and dialed the well memorized number to connect him to her cell phone. After just a few short rings he was greeted by her voice on the other end.

"Hello, Mulder." She answered, her voice filled with excitement from finally hearing from her partner. Well, ex-partner anyway.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked. "I've missed talking to you." He said honestly.

"I'm good, Mulder. I've started my new job at Quantico. I'm teaching freshman forensic pathology. I have to admit it doesn't have the same excitement behind it that the X-files did, but then again I don't think anything will. And I've missed you too." Her voice relaxed as she settled onto her couch and wrapped her quit over her legs. "How have you been doing?" She asked with concern in her voice. She knew that the change had been just as hard on him as it had been on her.

"Kersh has got me doing scutt work. Punishment for all my years of disobedience I guess. I'm running background checks on everyone attending or working on the press conference next week. I think I'd rather shoot myself and get it over with." He tried his hardest to keep his voice light so she wouldn't be able to hear the pain in his voice. He knew she would pick up on it quickly.

"How are you really doing, Mulder?" She asked. Yep, he was right.

"In all honesty, not very good. I just had a conversation with Melissa and Samantha." He said, not actually meaning to tell her about his psychotic break.

"What?" He heard her gasp.

"I know it sounds crazy, Scully, but they spoke to me in glorious surround sound in my mind. I'm wondering if I should drive myself to the hospital and have them admit me to the psych ward." He chuckled slightly.

"Well, what did they tell you?" She asked, curiosity getting the best of her. At this point she was glad to here something right out of the Sci-fi channel. It was a great release from the boring nine to five job that she held now, even if it did mean he was talking to the ghost of their dead sisters.

"That's the funny part. They were trying to put me in the right direction. They wanted me to confront these feelings that I've had buried within me for the last seven years. Samantha said that she has always known because she has been with me from the beginning. Melissa told me not to hurt you." His voice dropped drastically over his last statement.

"They told you to confront feelings that you have and not to hurt me in the process. Mulder, that seems just a little far fetched even for you."

"Does it? I mean why now? Why tell me to confront these feelings when we have been separated because of my finally ending quest." She smiled at how he sounded just like he did when they were together on cases and she told him that his ideas sounded ludicrous.

"You mean these feelings you have are about me?" She dared.

"Well, yes. What else would they be about?" He waited for a response and when he did not receive one he decided to continue. "I've known something that I've refused to let myself believe for close to seven years. I didn't want to believe at first because I thought you were out there with me to look over my shoulder and spy on me. Then I began to trust you and the feelings that I felt were harder and harder to mask. I knew ever since that night in the woods, from the time in the Artic, which I was in love with you and I think that's what they wanted me to say." He continued on without giving her a chance to respond. "Melissa told me to not make all these years mean nothing and to not do this to you." He concluded his monologue and waited for her to respond.

"Mulder, can I come over?"

"Of course" His heart jumped at the thought of seeing her again.

"I'll see you in an hour then." The line was disconnected and Mulder quickly got up and began to straighten the mess that was his apartment with nervously shaky hands. He could only imagine what this night might bring him.

"Melissa, Sam, I hope this is what you two had in mind." He whispered to an empty room. Invisible to the naked eye, the two figures watched the man fumble through the apartment, getting ready for the night that would change everything for both parties involved. They were smiling.


End file.
